And From Myself I Run
by alloutassaulthorizon
Summary: Not in any way related to Vampires. I could find nowhere else to put it, and this category was recommended to me by 8tickles.
1. And From Myself I Run

There is myself and there is I, as they are two in one  
And although they are the same, from myself I run  
I try, and try, and try, but with myself I stay  
And I will always try, but will never get away  
I see myself and wonder, "Is it really I?"  
And although I know the answer's yes, I still ask, "Why?"  
This thing, myself, is far from my comprehension  
It makes no sense; it has unclear intentions  
It gets me nowhere, except for in trouble  
People are mad at it, and mad at me, its double  
That thing is not what I want to be  
It takes nothing seriously  
It does things right when it shouldn't  
At the exact times that I just wouldn't  
It puts a pin in it, or throws it up on the shelf  
Yes this monster puts things off, this monster called myself  
And I hate myself for all of this and for all that it has done  
It has found the bliss in ignorance; from myself I run


	2. Ignorance is Bliss

I've been taken prisoner, held in my body  
One looking too vivacious for someone dead as me  
Neither task nor attention can be processed by my brain  
So I just freeze; bits of ignorance are all that keep me sane  
It's just like I've been split in two, my body and my mind  
It seems there's no connection, or none that I can find  
I've asked too many questions, and there are few that I have missed  
And I've discovered the answer: ignorance is bliss  
After all the questions and the answers I've been shown  
I have come to the conclusion that some things are best unknown  
I wish I could forget because I'd like to have my bliss  
But there's one thing that I'll not forget, and sadly, it is this:  
If you try to stop yourself, and tell you what you're not  
Then you can't get past that, even with everything you've got  
I used to think that playing dumb kept standards low for me  
Although I knew I was not this nor did I want to be  
But you cannot expect to act, and to have not one thing changed  
Even through this suppression, my life's been rearranged  
It will never go away, this haunting voice inside my head  
And my mind's not there to stop it; my mind may as well be dead  
This voice runs loose in my head, and my body acts in sync  
It makes me do things I don't do, and think things I don't think  
I know I must change my ways, I must no longer pretend  
If that's what it will take for this voice to have an end  
But for now there is one place that I am truly me  
And it is sitting on my laptop, writing poetry


	3. History's History

Suppose the historians got it all wrong  
Sticking names where those names didn't belong  
And all the dead, buried somewhere  
Would be pulling out all of their hair  
If they read what was in the history books  
And saw how we imagined their looks  
Caesar would go, "That battle was won!"  
And someone claiming they invented the gun  
Or Shakespeare saying, "I didn't write that"  
And Taft saying, "I wasn't that fat!"  
And what people weren't credited for  
Some dude going, "I discovered the pore!"  
And "I'm not in the book for inventing the rocket?"  
Or, "Does nobody care I invented the pocket?"  
I'll go out on a limb; I'll do that and say  
That sometime not far from today  
Things of the past will be a thing of the past  
History will be that absolute last  
Thing on anybody's mind  
No one will care of what's left behind  
And the dead will shout from under their grave  
"You do not know what to you we have gave!"


	4. Actors

Called me paranoid

"Why don't you believe?"

Really, all along

I was too naïve

I heard what they said

Me to their back

It was only confirmed

Suspicion became fact

Annoying to him

Pathetic to her

Boring to them

What actors they were

No hint in their words

No hint on their face

Truth just when I'm gone

With me, not a trace

Uptight to her

Lifeless to him

Failure to all

Unspeakably dim

No hint in their moods

No hint in their ways

No hint for me

To the end of my days


	5. Not My Place

I can't escape the feeling  
I feel I don't belong  
I don't fit in, I don't conform  
And it feels like that is wrong  
I try hard to be normal  
I try my very best  
I never was, and will never be  
And that I have confessed  
Everyone is special  
In their own little way  
I wish that it was true  
But it's only what they say  
So I ignored them all  
And went off on my own  
My new goal was  
To make myself unknown  
So I let everything go  
Any cause of shame  
Just one thing remained  
And that would be my name  
I don't know where I'm going  
I just know where I've been  
Wherever the road takes me  
I'm not going there again


End file.
